WARM EMBRACE
by aarongarcia123
Summary: Yo and Paisley watch Kacie together for one evening so Fanboy and Chum chum can have their long, very much wanted 'special time' together. Rated M for sexual conitation.


It had been more than 7 1/2 months since Fanboy and Chum chum had 'special time' together.

What the hell, just say it as it is. Fanboy became very busy with Paisley and Kacie that he didnt have time to fuck Chum chum in the ass, and after 7 1/2 months, Chum chum really wanted some dick.

However, he was understanding with Fanboy as he knew that Kacie came first and that she was really important in his life and so was Paisley. This wouldnt change.

However, it was kind of hard at times, waking up and not getting any, at least not from Fanboy. Chum chum would fuck Yo ever so often, but sometimes, Chum chum needed some loving from Fanboy, a boy's touch.

So Chum chum built up the nerve to ask Fanboy if he could spend some 'special time' with him that night, as it was Saturday, so they could stay up late and not have to worry about getting up for school the next day.

Fanboy smiled at Chum chum adn then said that he would think about it. Fanboy also said that if he could make arrangements with Yo and Paisley to watch Kacie for an hour or two, he might consider spending at least one hour with Chum chum before he took over helping watch Kacie before bed.

Chum chum said that he would wait patiently for Fanboy's answer.

Fanboy smiled at Chum chum again and then went over to where Yo and Paisley were talking and Kacie was having her nightly bottle in Yo's arms.

Chum chum sat down on his bed and then continued to read the book he was reading for his book report which was due in a week. He liked to get things done early so that way he wasnt late.

2 hours passed. Chum chum continued to read his book report book and patiently wait for Fanboy's answer.

Suddenly, Chum chum heard fanboy slowly comming up the stairs. Chum chum paused for a moment and then went back to reading his book when suddenly, he looked up and saw Fanboy naked standing by the stairway, jerking off a little bit.

"Hey Chum chum, you wanna have some fun buddy?" Fanboy said, lust in his eyes.

It didnt take Chum chum long to catch on to Fanboy's sexual hints towards him.

"Did you get Paisley to watch Kacie?" Chum chum asked Fanboy who said, "Yeah, she and Yo are watching Kacie. She is almost asleep. I told Paisley the situation and she said that she and Yo didnt mind watching Kacie while we got frisky up here in the bedroom."

Fanboy winked at Chum chum, making him sit up on his bed.

Fanboy walked over towards Chum chum and then stood infront of him. He jerked off while he kissed Chum chum gently on the lips, something he could tell Chum chum really missed from him.

"Man, Chum chum. Ive missed the taste and feel of your lips. I needed this so much." Fanboy said, looking into Chum chum's eyes as he got on his knees.

He smiled and then said, "Chum chum, I might as well tell you. I've really missed getting frisky with you. I've been waiting for a while for this moment. It is just that i have been really busy helping take care of my angel, Paisley, while she was pregnant and now both Paisley and Kacie. I promise that I will try and spend more time with you buddy, like old times."

"It is ok Fanboy I understand that you have been busy and all and I accept that. I have been kinda busy with school so I know how that is." Chum chum said.

"Well, thank you for being understanding Chum chum, I appreciate it." Fanboy said as he slowly leaned over and kissed Chum chum again.

Chum chum returned the favor and kissed Fanboy back. Fanboy wrapped his arms around Chum chum, trying to remove his shirt in the process. Chum chum caught onto this and removed his shirt, throwing it to the floor afterwards.

Afterwards, he took off his pants and underwear and threw them to the floor as well.

Fanbot was then faced with Chum chum's naked body infront of him, which was what he wanted in the first place.

Fanboy rested his head on Chum chum's shoulder and then said, "Oh Chum chum, I've missed seeing you naked so much. I just wasnt going to say anything."

With his head still on Chum chum's shoulder, he slowly and gently moved his hand down towards Chum chum's inner thighs and balls, rubbing them gently; making Chum chum moan softly under his breath.

"More Fanboy, more." Chum chum said.

Fanboy gently rubbed Chum chum's inner thigh with one hand and with the other hand, picked up Chum chum's dick and slipped it into his mouth.

This made Chum chum moan excitedly. He laid on his back and spread his legs slightly as Fanboy gave him head.

Chum chum watched as Fanboy sucked his dick, his head rapidly bobbing up and down as he sucked.

"Oh, oh, oh, Fanboy. Suck harder, please." Chum chum said, getting hornier by the second.

Fanboy jerked off as he sucked Chum chum harder, as he requested.

"You dont even know how good this feels right now, Fanboy. I so needed this right now." Chum chum said, panting as he spoke.

Suddenly, Fanboy quickly flipped Chum chum onto his stomach and then began to lick Chum Chum's butthole.

This made Chum chum even more excited as he got closer and closer to his climax.

A few minuets later, Fanboy bent Chum chum over and then stuck his hard cock into Chum chum's ass.

The faster Fanboy pounded, the more excited Chum chum got.

"More Fanboy, more, more!" Chum chum said, moaning and groaning in pleasure.

Suddenly, both Chum chum and Fanboy's orgasm hit at the same time. Both of their bodies shook and trembled as their orgasms took over their entire body.

After Fanboy came, he quickly laid on his back and Chum chum then began to suck his dick.

A few minuets later, Chum chum flipped Fanboy over and then pounded his ass until Fanboy came again.

"Oh Chum chum, you are good. I needed this so bad. We need to do this more often buddy."

"Id like that." Chum chum said smiling.

Fanboy slowly stood up and then went back downstairs to get dressed. Afterwards, he sat down on the couch and then held Kacie as she slept.

Chum chum then went back to reading his book.

A few minuets later, Fanboy came back up the stairs, but this time, he came to put Kacie in her crib.

"She sure is tired, isnt she?" Chum chum whispered.

"Yeah, she is my sleeping angel. I love her and Paisley with my whole heart and life. I'd be nothing without them." Fanboy said smiling as he gently put Kacie into her crib then covered her up.

"Love you buddy." Fanboy said smiling at Chum chum who smiled back and then said, "Love you too buddy. See you tomorrow. I am fixing to get ready for bed in 10 minuets. I just want to read a bit more before i brush my teeth."

"Ok Chum chum. See you tomorrow. Yo left an hour ago so Paisley and I are going to spread out the comforter and go to bed." Fanboy said as he walked down the stairs.

"Ok, thanks for telling me." Chum chum said quietly.

Fanboy smiled at Chum chum as he walked down the stairs.

Soon, both Fanboy and Paisley were cuddled up under the blankets, fast asleep.

A few minuets later, Chum chum put his book down and then went to brush his teeth.

Afterwards, he pulled on his Manarctica pjs, crawled under the covers and then fell asleep.


End file.
